Before I Forget
Before I forget (Antes de que me olvide) es la décima canción y el tercer sencillo del álbum Vol. 3:(The Subliminal Verses). Aparece en Guitar Hero III Video El video musical para la canción fue el primero en que los miembros de Slipknot no usan sus máscaras y usan ropa comun ropa de diario en lugar de los trajes de la banda. Sin embargo, cuando los rostros se muestran, se usa el zoom, sin mostrar la cara entera. El audio del video se salta el intro de solo de guitarra y el "Código Morse" de la parte al final. Letra Go! Stapled shut, inside an outside world and I'm Sealed in tight, bizarre but right at home Claustrophobic, closing in and I'm Catastrophic, not again I'm smeared across the page, and doused in gasoline I wear you like a stain, yet I'm the one who's obscene Catch me up on all your sordid little insurrections, I've got no time to lose, and I'm just caught up in all the cattle Fray the strings Throw the shapes Hold your breath Listen! I am a world before I am a man I was a creature before I could stand I will remember before I forget BEFORE I FORGET THAT! I'm ripped across the ditch, and settled in the dirt and I'm I wear you like a stitch, yet I'm the one who's hurt Pay attention to your twisted little indiscretions I've got no right to win, I'm just caught up all the battles Locked in clutch Pushed in place Hold your breath Listen! I am a world before I am a man I was a creature before I could stand I will remember before I forget BEFORE I FORGET THAT! I am a world before I am a man I was a creature before I could stand I will remember before I forget BEFORE I FORGET THAT! My end It justifies my means All I ever do is delay My every attempt to evade The end of the road and my end It justifies my means All I ever do is delay My every attempt to evade THE END OF THE ROAD! I am a world before I am a man I was a creature before I could stand I will remember before I forget BEFORE I FORGET THAT! I am a world before I am a man I was a creature before I could stand I will remember before I forget BEFORE I FORGET THAT! I am a world before I am a man I was a creature before I could stand I will remember before I forget BEFORE I FORGET THAT! Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah Yeah, yeah, yeah, OH! Letra en Español Sujetado con grapa cerrado dentro de un mundo exterior Y tengo firmemente adentro sellada extraño pero razón en el país Soy claustrofóbico - cerrándose adentro Y soy catastrófico - no otra vez Expande rapidamente el dolor y bañado en gasolina Soy tan malo como una mancha, todavía soy uno de los no-sanos Me sube se todas tus pequeñas insurrecciones No tengo ningún tiempo para perder - Sólo estoy atrapado en todo el ganado las secuencias... Lance las formas... Lleva a cabo tu respiración...Escucha! Soy un gusano antes de que ser un hombre Era una criatura antes de poder estar parado Recordaré antes de que me olvide Antes de que me olvide de eso Estoy desgarrado a través de la zanja y se colocan en la suciedad Y le uso tengo gusto de una puntada, con todo soy el quién ha lastimado Pongan atención a sus pequeñas indiscreciones torcidas No tengo la ninguna derecha de ganar estoy atrapado en todas las batallas Trabado en embrague... Empujado hacia adentro lugar..aguante su respiración... Escuche Soy a gusano antes de ser un hombre Era una criatura antes de poder estar parado Recordaré antes de que me olvide Antes de que me olvide de eso Mi fin, justifica mis necesidades Todo lo que tengo que hacer es retrasar No me estoy dando tiempo de evadir El extremo del camino es mi fin Justifica mis necesidades Todo lo que tengo que hacer es retrasar No he tenido tiempo de evadir El extremo del camino Soy un gusano antes de ser un hombre Era una criatura antes de poder estar parado Recordaré antes de que me olvide Antes de que me olvide de eso ohhhh!! Mensaje Oculto Dos mensajes ocultos en la canción, en la parte final. El primero es el extraño sonido. En realidad, es "Slipknot" en código Morse. El segundo, aunque posiblemente no intencional, es que se puede escuchar cuando el final se juega al revés, y es "lo estás perdiendo".